Warriors:New Life & Danger
by shurikengrl
Summary: This is a story about Snowpaw and how she deals with life threatining journeys and fights, along with friends.Prophecy:blood will bring destruction,destruction will bring peace, and snow will put all the clans in awe.All names mine cept for ones from book
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances- **

**Thunderclan: **

**Leader: **

**Thunderstar**-handsome, dark ginger tom, with unusual lighter orange and yellow stripes and tail tip, and yellow-green eyes

**Deputy: **

**Greystorm**-long haired gray and brown tabby tom with teal blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Hollyspot**-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Juniperpaw**

**Warriors:**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Starlingtail**-pale ginger tabby she-cat and amber eyes

**Mousepelt**-dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Yellowpatch**-ginger and tan tortie with brown eyes

**Morningflower**-creamy brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cloudfang**- long haired white tom with amber eyes

**Hazelscar**-dark brown tabby tom with a few scars due to experience with dogs, and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Crownpaw**

**Fondfur**- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Longpaw**

**Barkfur**-gray black with light brown underbelly, tom, with golden eyes

**Oakheart**- light brown tabby tom with a white patch on the chest with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Bramblefur**-dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Willowtail**-white she-cat with light green eyes

**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

**Apprentices:**(more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)

**Crownpaw**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Juniperpaw**-light brown (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Longpaw**-long limbed, pale grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Snowpaw**-pretty white she-cat with pale grey stripes and light blue eyes

**Stonepaw**-grey tom with light brown eyes

**Queens:**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Speckleleaf**-long haired golden (with small brown patches) she-cat with light blue eyes

**Ashtail**-pale gray tabby she-cat with lovely pale green eyes

**Elders:**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Runningstone**-long limbed pale gray tom with hazel eyes

**Fawntail**-brown tabby she-cat with white tail tip and yellow eyes

**Halftail**-white tom with blue eyes and half a tail

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

**Riverstar**-silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Trouttail**-gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Rollingstone**-light brown tabby tom with pale gray patch on chest with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Minnowpaw**

**Warriors:**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Reedtail**-black tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Featherpaw**

**Lillypad**-pale grey tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

**Morningdew**-tan and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

**Hawkthorn**-muscular, dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Sunreed**-golden tom with light blue eyes

**Apprentice: Beechpaw**

**Heatherpelt**-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**(more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)

**Ripplepaw**-long haired, pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Beechpaw**-brown tabby tom with a white patch on his chest, and blue eyes

**Featherpaw**-pretty, silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Minnowpaw**-pale brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Queens:**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Pebbleclaw**-snow white (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Puddlepatch**-grey (with unusual bluish gray patches) tom with dark blue eyes

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

**Windstar**-black and white tom with light brown eyes

**Deputy:**

**Talonscar**-black and white tom with dark brown eyes

**Apprentice: Meadowpaw**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Weedfur**-wiry haired ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors: **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Mudfur**-long limbed, brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown eyes

**Ashpelt**-dark gray tabby tom with dark brown eyes

**Onewhisker**-light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Yowlpaw**

**Talltail**-creamy white tabby tom with a long tail and dark brown eyes

**Easterleg**-gold and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Volepaw**

**Moonfur**-pale silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Apprentices: **(more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)

**Yowlpaw**-golden tabby tom with white underbelly and brown eyes

**Meadowpaw**-pale golden tabby she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

**Volepaw**-dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

**Queens:**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Browntail**-brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**:(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Dawnclaw**-very dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Shadowclan: **

**Leader:**

**Shadowstar**-jet black tom with pure white paws and amber eyes

**Deputy:**

**Tawnyfur**-black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Littleclaw**-small, dark gray tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

**Warriors:**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Russetfur**-light mahogany tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentice: Mousepaw**

**Smudgepatch**-white (with darker flecks) tom with dark brown eyes

**Swampfoot**-dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Rockpaw**

**Mistcloud**-extremely pale gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Horsefur**-short haired, light brown tabby tom with distinct black stripes and amber eyes

**Dampfur**-muscular, dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**(more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)

**Mousepaw**-pale brown tom with white underbelly and amber eyes

**Rockpaw**-grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and light blue eyes

**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Tallpoppy**-light brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Tornfur**-wiry haired ginger tabby tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Warriors:**

**New Life & Danger**

Chapter #1 

Suddenly, the young she-cat tumbled over, back into the apprentices' den.

"Ouch! What was that for?" yowled Snowpaw.

"Gotcha!" mewed Crownpaw, at the opening of the den. The golden tabby tom just stood there, watching the pretty she-cat groom her fur again.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…It's just that..."

"What, already?"

"There's another gathering tonight."

"Already? Oh yeah, tonight is a full moon." The two apprentices walked out of their den and headed for the fresh kill pile. As Snowpaw sat down, she noticed that she and Crownpaw's fur were touching. She felt her fur stand on end, and padded toward her mentor, Oakheart's other side, with a fresh vole in her mouth, and settled down.

"Are you excited for your first gathering, Snowpaw?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Oakheart," mewed Snowpaw.

"That's good." meowed Hazelscar. He sat down to eat alongside Crownpaw and Oakheart. "You know, Crownpaw has only been to one gathering so far. But, he could tell you what it's like, if you want, that is."

"That would be a great idea," mewed Oakheart. "How about it, Snowpaw?"

"Ummmm…Sure."

"Good, that's settled then." meowed Thunderstar, with Greystorm right behind him. Crownpaw focused on his mouse, while Snowpaw glanced his way. Why did mentors have to be this way, they both wondered.

"Hello, Thunderstar, Greystorm," meowed Oakheart and Hazelscar at the same time. Snowpaw and Crownpaw were busily eating their food, unable to notice their leader and deputy standing before them.

"Hello everyone, would you all like to go on a hunting patrol right now?"

Both Snowpaw and Crownpaw looked up. "Can we, Hazelscar?" meowed Crownpaw, excitedly.

"Sure we can."

"Us too?" pleaded Snowpaw.

"Of course."

"Yes, that's good to hear," meowed Thunderstar.

"See you later then, guys," meowed Greystorm, as he and his leader padded away towards Thunderstar's den. The other four cats gobbled down the rest of their prey. Snowpaw and Crownpaw were the first to get up. Soon, their mentors finished up, and led the way out of the tunnel and into the forest part of their territory. Snowpaw opened her mouth, just in time to catch the scent of a near by vole. She got into the hunter's crouch, and crept slowly to the vole, carefully trying not to snap any twigs left by leaf bare that were not covered by snow yet. Snowpaw smelled the vole even closer. Suddenly, the vole darted out of the brambles it was hiding behind. Darn it, thought Snowpaw. She ran after it, and caught it with one swift bite to the neck.

"Well done," Oakheart praised.

"Yes, very nice," meowed Hazelscar. Snowpaw buried the vole in the ground and followed her clan mates further into the forest. She watched as Crownpaw dashed off after a squirrel he was stalking. She noticed Hazelscar watching him too. But his gaze was much more proud. Snowpaw thought he should be proud because Crownpaw had killed his squirrel just by batting its head with his claws, even faster than her. She felt a tiny pang of envy, but soon shook it off. She opened her mouth again, determined to catch as much prey as she could for the fresh kill pile. When the patrol had ended, Snowpaw had caught two voles, a squirrel, and a plump mouse. Crownpaw had caught a squirrel, a vole, and a mouse. Their mentors both caught a squirrel and a mouse. As they walked into their camp, Snowpaw felt accomplished inside. She had caught more prey than Crownpaw.

"Hey, Snowpaw!"

"Huh?" Snowpaw flicked her ears toward Juniperpaw.

"Can you do me a big favor?" It was Juniperpaw. "I'm glad you're back! I need your help to collect more moss for Runningstone, Fawntail, and Halftail. I accidentally dropped it in the stream near Windclan. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll help," after all, Juniperpaw looked like she needed it, and Snowpaw had nothing better to do. "Real funny."

"Oh, I'll help too." As Snowpaw turned, a sleek, grey tabby sat down next to her.

"Hi, Longpaw!"

"Glad to see you too, Snowpaw."

"Guys, c'mon, let's go get some moss, Runningstone is going to get cranky if he doesn't get his nap today." Snowpaw was just about too bound away, when suddenly; a golden tail grabbed her foot and made her stumble over.

"Hey, Crownpaw, you're getting on my nerves today!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to learn about the gatherings now."

"Maybe later, after I get some moss for Runningstone."

"Ok, see you later then, " He watched her go with Longpaw. Then he padded off to Hazelscar. Longpaw stopped at the camp entrance, to wait for Snowpaw to catch up. When Snowpaw caught up, Longpaw slowed down, and kept pace with her.

"So, we should go down to the stream near Windclan, right?" Longpaw waited for Snowpaw's response.

"Yeah, I guess" When they finally got to the edge of the stream, Snowpaw spotted some moss on the lower trunk of a tree. Longpaw grabbed what remained and headed for another tree trunk. As Snowpaw padded toward the stream, she carefully dropped the moss on the ground, and glanced up. A patrol of Windclan cats came bounding down the moorland-covered hills. Snowpaw couldn't recognize any of them. When they came down to the stream, she noticed one of the cats was holding a juicy little rabbit in their jaws. She remembered the vole she'd eaten this morning. But that was so long ago, and it was sun high already. Her belly started a low growl. It was too low for any cat to hear, though.

"Hello there. What are you doing at the border?" Snowpaw scanned the face of the black and white tom. His words and gaze didn't seem hostile. Snowpaw flicked her tail for Longpaw to come over, but the long limbed tom was already at her side, watching the Windclan cats carefully.

"We were collecting moss." Still, the tom did not seem hostile.

Instead, he said, "Very well. I'll expect to see you both at the gathering then." Snowpaw and Longpaw watched the patrol head back to their camp.

"I think that was the deputy, Talonscar."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, Crownpaw told me about the other clans. He told me about the leaders and the deputies too." Snowpaw looked back up at the hill in Windclan territory. She hoped she would see Talonscar and all the other clans at the gathering too. Snowpaw picked up her moss and walked with Longpaw back to the Thunderclan camp. As soon as they came through the entrance, Juniperpaw scrambled up to them and literally grabbed the moss out of their jaws.

"Thanks!" she called with a mouth full of moss. Snowpaw watched Juniperpaw disappear into the elders' den. By now, Snowpaw was starving, and couldn't wait to get to the fresh kill pile. She saw her mother, Starlingtail pad up to her with a rabbit in her jaws.

"Thanks, Starlingtail!"

"I thought you deserved it. After all, you were a very good apprentice today. You helped out with collecting moss for Runningstone, and you caught a lot of fresh kill for the clan. I'm very proud of you." Starlingtail licked Snowpaw's forehead. Snowpaw bit into the rabbit and swallowed. Then Starlingtail ate some. After Snowpaw was full, she scampered away to where Crownpaw sat, talking to Longpaw again.

"Crownpaw!" called Snowpaw. Now she had time to learn about gatherings. Crownpaw flicked his tail for her to come over.

"I'll see you later at the gathering." Longpaw got up and walked toward the Elders' den to check up on Juniperpaw.

"Can I tell you about gatherings now?" asked Crownpaw.

"Sure," purred Snowpaw. She sat down and waited.

"In case you didn't know, Windstar is the Windclan leader and Talonscar is the deputy. They're quite similar. They're brothers, both black and white. The Riverclan leader is Riverstar and her deputy is Trouttail. The Shadowclan leader is Shadowstar and his deputy is Tawnyfur. Got it?"

"Yep," Snowpaw spun around just in time to see Thunderstar on the high ledge.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come forward, please?" All the warriors stopped what they were doing and sat down at the base of Thunderstar's den. Snowpaw found an open spot, right behind Morningflower. Longpaw sat down next to her. "The dawn patrol has smelled some badgers near by our territory again.

"Oh great, not again," Snowpaw whispered to Longpaw. She remembered her mother telling her about the old attack on their territory. There were many badgers; several cats died, including the beloved medicine cat, Cinderpelt.

"The scent was stale though, and there are no signs of two-leg danger either. So we're still safe."

"Well, that was pointless," whispered Runningstone, to Yellowpatch. Yellowpatch gave a quick nod, and looked back up at Thunderstar. Snowpaw felt like ripping her claws through their fur. How dare they talk about her father like that?

"Oh, right, we will be leaving for the gathering shortly; so be prepared to go." Snowpaw bounded up to her father. "Hello, Snowpaw."

"I can't wait for the gathering, Thunderstar!" Thunderstar padded down to Snowpaw and gave her a few rough licks.

"I know. Have you had some prey already you must be hungry. I'll come with you."

"Oh, okay." Snowpaw licked her father on the side of his muzzle and headed for the fresh kill pile again, with her father leading the way this time. She shared a rabbit with him until it was time to go. She couldn't wait any more, so she sprinted up ahead. Without noticing where she was going, she bumped into Crownpaw, and took him into the bushes.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Well, _sorry_! Maybe you should watch you put your behind!"

"Oh, it's you. You're so clumsy you know that? Are you okay? What's the rush anyways?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited, that's all. Yeah, I'm all right. Sorry for bumping into you though." Crownpaw noticed Snowpaw had a thorn stuck on top of her ear. He bent over and picked it up with his jaws. Snowpaw could feel his chest fur slightly touch the tip of her nose, as he sat back down. She couldn't help but stare as his golden pelt shone in the moonlight.

"You sure you're all right?" Snowpaw nodded quickly. "I'll walk by your side just in case. We can't have you missing your first gathering, right?"

"Alright, fine," Crownpaw could remind her of her father sometimes. "You're just like my father sometimes," she purred. But Crownpaw was more handsome. Once they got past Windclan territory, they went to the tree bridge. Snowpaw almost fell off, if it wasn't for Crownpaw. She said thanks, and he asked if she was sure that she was sure that she was all right. She gave him a lick on the ear for reassurance. When Snowpaw got off the bridge, she decided to explore the shoreline a bit before the gathering.

Riverstar was the first to talk. "Everything's fine in Riverclan."

"Yes, Shadowclan are doing fine as well." Shadowstar took his turn right after her.

"I thought this would have been more interesting." Snowpaw whispered to Longpaw.

"Yeah, me too," whispered Longpaw.

"Windclan has a new apprentice. His name is Volepaw."

Windclan cats' yowls broke out, repeating Volepaw's name, "Volepaw! Volepaw!"

As if they hadn't already shouted enough at their ceremony, Snowpaw thought. Windstar nodded to a brown tabby tom, which was sitting with two other Windclan cats. Snowpaw guessed they were apprentices too.

Thunderstar spoke up, "My dawn patrol has scented a badger near by. But it is stale. Other than that, my clan is well taken care of." Snowpaw admired her father a lot. She hoped to be as good a warrior as he once was.

Once Snowpaw was back in camp, she ran to the apprentices' den with Longpaw at her side. Juniperpaw was talking to her mentor, and Crownpaw walked with Stonepaw to the fresh kill pile.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning brought joy to the whole clan. The sun drenched the entire camp with warmth and light. Most of the prey would be on the forest floor searching for their own food. Soon, the clan cats will awaken. But there are still some things that are yet to be found, and they may _not_ bring joy.

Something brushed Snowpaw's tail tip. She flicked her tail in annoyance, and opened her eyes to reveal the Moonpool, shimmering in the moonlight with all its glory. She wandered around the pool, noticing many cats' footprints. They must have been her ancestors'. A few moments before, she was frolicking through a wide-open meadow filled with all different kinds of flowers. How can this be, wondered Snowpaw? She knew she was dreaming, but why here? Why now? Snowpaw looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened in shock, awe, and excitement, when she saw the stars moving around up in the black sky. She noticed they were coming down, and started to form shapes of many different cats. Strange, thought Snowpaw, I didn't know stars could turn into cats. One after the other, they landed in front and around her. Snowpaw caught sight of a very distinguishable pelt in front of her. Hmmm…could it be? "Hello, Snowpaw. I finally get to see you in person."

"Ummmm…hello," she couldn't believe her eyes. The greatest leader in the history of all the clans in the forest was standing right in front of her. His fur still glowed liked fire, in the dimly lit cave.

"Yes, well I am Firestar." Snowpaw was still staring at him with a bewildered look on her face. Firestar looked back at her with amusement. He knew she'd never seen him before he died. She hadn't even been born yet. She reminded him of the first time he had a dream from Starclan. "You're probably wondering why I'm in your dream. Well, first I'd like to say that I'm proud to know that my kin are looking after Thunderclan quite nicely. I also need to tell you something very important. So listen very carefully." Snowpaw brought her ears forward, so she could hear very clearly. "Blood will bring destruction, destruction will bring peace, and snow will put all the clans in awe."

Snowpaw opened her mouth. "What do you mean? I don't understand…Firestar, come back!" Every Starclan cat was fading before her eyes. "See you later, Snowpaw. We will meet again."

"Well, I guess I have to figure this out myself, huh?" The white tabby curled up in front of the pool. Glancing back up at the sky, she noticed the stars weren't moving anymore. Her eyes slowly closed, taking her back to the huge, flower filled meadow. But it only lasted several heartbeats before something started prodding her in the side. "Just a few more minutes, I have to catch that rabbit." Now Snowpaw's side hurt because of all that poking. Surely I'm bruised by now, thought Snowpaw.

"Wake up," Longpaw hissed, impatiently. "We have to train. Remember? Thunderstar thinks that we ought to…" Snowpaw interrupted him before he could finish. "Yeah, I know. But I'm just so…" She let out a long yawn. "…tired."

"Yeah, it looks like it. You didn't sneak out of the camp last night, did you?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. I had a dream last night." Snowpaw sat up and curled her tail over her paws. Should she tell him about Firestar's message? Well, he's like her best friend, and best friends shouldn't lie to each other. But this was different. How was it different, though? She was having a war in her mind as to tell Longpaw about the message, or not to. Finally, she decided upon something. No, she wouldn't tell Longpaw. Longpaw wouldn't believe her. Besides, even she, herself, thought it was kind of strange. But what if it was real? Snowpaw shook her head slightly: pushing all those thoughts away to the back of her mind. Then she looked back up to her friend.

"Interesting, tell me about it later. Now it's time to go. Stonepaw and Crownpaw already left to go eat something, and so are Hazelscar, and Willowtail. Fondfur and Oakheart are probably growing impatient by now."

"Then let's get going, I don't want to find out what Oakheart looks like when he's angry. "I'm kind of hungry, myself, anyways." As she finished her sentence, they bolted out of the shady apprentices' den, and into the warmth of the sun. Snowpaw squinted through the sunlight into the sky. It seemed like a really nice day. The sky was baby blue. There were only four clouds, maybe less. She couldn't really tell. There was a really small one next to a bigger cloud. They were barely touching. When Snowpaw stopped staring at the sky, Longpaw had already trotted off to the fresh kill pile. He had grabbed a nice, plump vole. She ran over to the pile, not noticing her mentor sticking his tail out in front of her. Too late, she tripped, and tumbled over into a near by bush. When she got out, her whole right flank had some dirt on it.

"That's what you get for waking up so late," Oakheart mrrrowed out of amusement.

"Now I have to groom myself all over again!" spat Snowpaw. She started shaking herself, just enough to get most of the dirt off. Oakheart watched her. She sounded like the great warrior Squirrelflight, when she was young. He hadn't seen her before, but he had heard of her from the elders. When the white tabby finished shaking off the dirt, she stalked off to eat a plump mouse, next to Stonepaw. Oakheart followed, and grabbed a rabbit. When he was done, he licked his paws, and stretched. Snowpaw, and the other apprentices there, did the same. Only, Snowpaw groomed her flank again. Then she yawned.

"You seem tired." Crownpaw stretched a second time, before Snowpaw answered.

"So, what's it to you?" By now, she had gotten really annoyed because it seemed like every cat was bugging her about sleeping in. Crownpaw just shrugged. He just thought it looked like she ran around the camp all night. They all raced out through the entrance of the Thunderclan camp, towards the training spot. Hazelscar and Crownpaw taking the lead, in the middle of the group (from left to right), Longpaw on the left side, Stonepaw, and the Snowpaw. Fondfur and Willowtail in back of them, and Oakheart, even further back. He brought up the rear. Once they reached their destination, Snowpaw asked excitedly, "Are we hunting today? Are we going on a patrol? Are we working on our crouches? Are we practicing our fighting moves?" Those questions were all directed to her mentor. Oakheart wasn't sure, so he looked at Hazelscar pleadingly.

"I think we shall test your hunting skills, and then work on your fighting skills today." With that, all the apprentices were sent to different parts of the forest. Snowpaw was sent near the Windclan border. Oakheart gave him a thankful glace. Hazelscar just nodded. Fondfur and Willowtail chatted. By the end of the test, the apprentices had caught lots of fresh kill. Crownpaw killed three mice, a rabbit, and a vole. Snowpaw got two squirrels, three mice, two rabbits, and a vole. Stonepaw got four mice, and two voles. Last but not least, Longpaw, killed two squirrels, three mice, a starling, and a thrush. Their mentors were very proud of them. Then they went into fighting mode. Snowpaw was paired against Stonepaw, and Crownpaw against Longpaw.

"Are we unsheathing our claws?" Snowpaw asked, while casting a worried glance at Stonepaw's sharp claws, as he sheathed and unsheathed them impatiently.

"No, we're keeping our claws sheathed today," Oakheart thought for a moment. "Why don't you try your new move, Snowpaw?" Snowpaw nodded, and turned her head to face Stonepaw. You're in for it now, thought Snowpaw. She then purred slightly at the thought of taking down her clan mate with this move. All thoughts of Stonepaw's claws were automatically forgotten. On the other side of the training pit, Longpaw and Crownpaw were staring at each other very intently. They were waiting for the other cat to make a move. Hazelscar sat on a flat boulder that was about the size of him. Fondfur lay down next to a hollow log, flicking her tail around impatiently. Back on the other side, Oakheart curled his tail over his paws when he sat down. Willowtail stood next to him.

Snowpaw and Stonepaw started to circle around and around until finally, Stonepaw jumped onto a rock, and off it, trying to topple Snowpaw over with as much force as he could get. So much for that idea, Snowpaw had dodged just in time. As Stonepaw turned around, Snowpaw had just jumped into the air, and landed on his back. It caused Stonepaw's legs to give away, so he collapsed under the pressure. Snowpaw backed away, just a little, so that the gray tom could get up. Stonepaw lunged again, this time barely knocking her right hind leg off balance. Crownpaw and Longpaw's fight was ending quite nicely too. Longpaw had run to Crownpaw's left side. Then he ducked, just barely missing Crownpaw's powerful paw. Then Longpaw wrapped his tail around Crownpaw's left front leg, and pulled with all his strength. Crownpaw fell over onto his flank.

Then he spat, "Just you wait, I'm going to get you." Longpaw took his battle stance again, and faced his opponent once more.

"Oh, really. I'm scared now," teased Longpaw. This was his chance! Crownpaw got into a crouch, and pounced on Longpaw, knocking the breath out of him. Longpaw just lifted up his head, gasped for air, and then coughed.

"Well done, Crownpaw," commented Hazelscar. Fondfur nodded in agreement and then looked at her own apprentice.

"You too, Longpaw. But next time, wait until the battle is over, and then you can gloat if you win."

"Yes, Fondfur. Sorry." Longpaw glanced at Crownpaw. Then Crownpaw returned it. To be honest, the golden tabby wasn't expecting to have such an interesting fight. He had guessed wrong. While Longpaw, couldn't wait to fight him. They were rivals ever since Crownpaw met Snowpaw and himself. He'd heard Crownpaw was a great fighter, from Fondfur and Snowpaw. Yes, thought Longpaw, he _is_ a good fighter. When they were breathing normally again, they went over to the other side to watch Snowpaw, and Stonefur's battle. Snowpaw had recovered from her fall, early, and just as Stonepaw was about to pin her neck down, she rolled over. Then she charged into her opponent so fast, that, to Stonepaw, she was just a blur of white and silver. He didn't know what was coming, until finally, she held him pinned down, with her paw on his chest.

The white tabby mewed, "That was awesome! It was so fun!" Stonepaw nodded, and glared at Crownpaw when he said, "Wow, you got beaten by Snowpaw," with obvious amusement. Longpaw went over to his friend and licked her ear.

"You were great, Snowpaw!" Snowpaw returned the act of congratulation.

"I couldn't agree more, myself!" Oakheart purred. Stonepaw sat down next to Crownpaw. The golden tabby had to stop judging things by their appearances only. Who knows what kind trouble could come of it.

Willowtail spoke up, "Yes, excellent fight! But Stonepaw, you've still got some more training to do." Stonepaw nodded in agreement.

"Well, until you become a warrior, you all still need to train." Every apprentice nodded, yes. "Let's get going with this prey, first. Thunderstar will be happy to know the fresh kill pile is being kept stocked up.


	4. Short Intermission

Sorry that it took so long for me to update and you have the right to not forgive me at all!

Well, R&R, my peeps!

oh yeah, almost forgot...**DISCLAIMER:** if i did own this wonderful book series then everyone would be dead** XD **

**ALL THESE NAMES ARE MINE UNLESS OTHERWISE!**

**ask me for permission of use of MY oringinalful names!**

**ok? GOOD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**this isn't really a chapter...just a short intermission of some new kits being born into Thunderclan...if you actually think it's cute than ok, let's go with that...XD**

**GUESS WHAT? i got the Sight of Three! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm almost done with it though...i could have read it in one day but i wanted to savor the feeling of actually being able to read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lmao...**

* * *

All was quiet at the camp until, "Quick, get Hollyspot!" 

"No, I'll get another cat to go. I want to stay here, with you."

"You have to go! They're almost here!" Hearing those last words, the white male bolted out the nursery and across the clearing to the medicine cat's den. He just couldn't let anything bad happen to his beloved mate and soon-to-be kits.

Snowpaw poked her head out of the apprentices' den just in time to see the frantic warrior's blur of a pelt, fly right past her face. All Snowpaw wanted was to see if the sky was going to rain and apparently it wasn't. She was too tired to react to the close contact of Cloudfang's near collision with her. So, instead of trying to assume anything of Cloudfang's destination, she just circled in her nest of moss, and curled back to sleep.

Cloudfang stopped just in time at the front of Hollyspot's den, nearly colliding with her. Hollyspot yawned, "What seems to be the rush, Cloudfang?" she searched Cloudfang's face for the answer.

"Speckle-"

"Let's go!" The brown tortoiseshell she-cat interrupted.

Cloudfang took a couple more deep breaths before, once again, sprinting, after the medicine cat back to the nursery.

Once he got back to the nursery entrance, he started hearing tiny mewling sounds. He slowly stepped inside. The white warrior went to the far back of the nursery, and found Speckleleaf licking what seemed to be tiny bundles of fur. Cloudfang lied down next to Speckleleaf on the side that wasn't occupied by kits, and nuzzled his mate's cheek in an affectionate manner.

"You should be happy to know that they are all beautiful and healthy,"

"Yes, thank you, Hollyspot," Speckleleaf purred. She gently wrapped her golden tail around the kits.

Cloudfang got up and licked the medicine cat's ear in appreciation, "Thanks for making sure they were alright." Hollyspot nodded, sat there for another heartbeat, and left. Cloudfang turned his gaze back to his kits. "How many are there?"

His mate turned her head to him. "Three,"

"Have you named them yet?"

"No, I was waiting until you got back,"

"Well I'm back. What shall we name them?"

They both looked at the kits that were nestled close to Speckleleaf's left flank. One was cream colored, another was a creamy golden-orange tabby with a white chest and underbelly, and the third one was a brown tabby; also with a white chest and underbelly, and white tipped ears and tail.

Speckleleaf looked over the kits once more. "The orange kit will be called Sunkit," Sunkit's mother licked the fur in between her ears.

"Yes, Sunkit. The name matches her fur well," purred Cloudfang. "The brown and white kit will be named Leafkit."

"What about the last one?"

"Hmm…"

"I've got it! How about Maplekit?"

"That's wonderful!"

Speckleleaf purred and wrapped her tail around her kits tighter so that none of them would be able to squirm free while she and her mate slept.

* * *

Ja Ne!...See Ya!

R&R OR ELSE!

Review tons if you want me to continue!


End file.
